Cupboards
by NotSoMajestic
Summary: Sebastian and Grell find a new use for one of the Phantomhive mansion's storage cupboards. Sebastian x Grell - Yaoi - Plot thin - Image by me


Sebastian walked the hallways of the Phantomhive mansion. It was a cool summers day and everyone was at work; Mei-Rin was cleaning the bed sheets, Baldroy was in the kitchen cooking up tonight's dinner, Finny was in the garden mowing the lawn, and Ciel had requested to be left alone for a nap. Everything was quiet, but Sebastian still felt uneasy, like something or someone was following him.

Grell tiptoed behind the raven haired demon, ducking behind every corner and every open doorway. Each time he did so, his crimson locks were the last of him to be hidden. Sometimes, he wished they weren't as long. But then he wouldn't be as fabulous, would he?

"Who's there?" Sebastian whispered, to get no answer in return. His red eyes stared directly at the suit of armour Grell was hidden inside, and squinted closely at it, then walked towards it.

Grell held his breath. Was he caught?

Sebastian sighed and smiled as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and polished a spot of dirt of the helmet, then went along his way, still feeling uneasy.

He sat outside and inhaled the fresh, outdoor air. A little black cat strolled by and the butler pounced, stroking it's soft fur.

"I wish that cat was me."

The red haired Reaper pouted as he watched Sebastian dote over the cat. Then, an idea struck him. It seemed stupid, but it would surely get Sebastian's attention.

Moments later, he was on all fours with the front of his hair styled to look like ears and the back trailing behind him, much like a tail.

"Meow~! Sebas-chan!"

Sebastian sighed at the sound of Grell's voice. "Yes, Grell-" He gasped at the sight of him. He was perched on the wall, with his left hand acting as a paw beckoning Sebastian to come towards him. Sebastian let go of the struggling black cat in his arms and walked over to Grell curiously.

"Sebas-chan, am I beautiful enough for you yet?" Grell purred while giving a flirtatious wink to the butler. In order to add to his act, he began to pretend to wash his face like a cat, keeping his green eyes locked onto Sebastian's red ones.

"You look very idiotic, Grell," Sebastian muttered, "Please quit this feline act immediately."

Grell pouted and flattened back his fair and sat back on the wall like a normal person and sighed. "I just want to be beautiful enough for you, Sebas-chan..."

Sebastian joined him on the wall. "You already were..."

Needless to say, Grell was shocked by the demon's comment and wanted answers, quick.

"What? Really?" he began the onslaught if questions, "In that case, why do you always give me the cold shoulder? Am I that unpleasant to be around?"

"Well I wouldn't say unpleasant; I'd say more irritating." Sebastian smirked. He tidied up his suit and dusted it down and tidied up his fringe. Grell watched his every move.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" A faint call started coming from the house.

"I must go." Sebastian sighed. "The Young Master requests my presence."

Grell didn't bother hiding his disappointment. "So I'm going home empty-handed?"

Sebastian grabbed Grell's coat and pulled him up to his lips and kissed him. Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and the butler had his wrapped around the redhead's shoulders.

As their kiss grew deeper, one of Grell's teeth caught on Sebastian's lower lip and nicked it slightly. Tasting his own blood caused the demon to groan into the kiss. _'Who knew Sebas-chan was into such things?'_ Grell pondered with what little of his mind was still intact, _'I'll have to remember that one for later.' _Grell smiled at the thoughts of what he could do with this advantage, and Sebastian broke the kiss and rested his face against Grell's.

"I'm guessing you liked that?" He said flirtatiously while playing with Grell's long red hair.

"Very much so, Sebas-chan.." He whispered back, wiping away the blood on his and Sebastian's lips.

"Sebastian! As your master I demand you come here at once!"

"Got to go, Grell. Young master needs me." Sebastian turned around to go to the door to feel something hit his behind. He turned around and glared at a giggling Grell.

"I've always wanted to do that..."

Ciel was beginning to get impatient. Sebastian was always there when he called, and always put down what he was doing in order to serve his Master. Always without fail. What could be taking him so long?

Sebastian burst into the study to see a not-very-happy Ciel turn to him.

"Where were you?"

"I'm sorry, Young Master. I was on the other side of the garden observing the rose bushes."

"Your lip is bleeding."

"One of the roses was looking at me funny." Sebastian mentally kicked himself for such a ridiculous excuse. "What do you wish of me, My Lord?"

Ciel pointed to the tea tray. "I demand some tea, Sebastian."

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian said as he bowed to his young Master, before turning toward the door and walking out quietly and gracefully, toward the kitchen. He secretly hoped the red haired Reaper would still be there when he finally returned. Oh, the things he would do to him if his service wasn't required...

His mind trailed off to things besides his master's wishes. Dirty, nasty, sexual things. All he'd do the Grell if he had the chance...His thoughts suddenly got deeper and dirtier as he walked along the-

-CRASH!-

The tea tray collided with someone and Sebastian reversed to see who was under there.

"Grell!" He said, slightly relieved. "What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you.." He winked.

"We can't do anything until I have fulfilled the Young Master's wishes," Sebastian said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"But Sebas-chan... We're in the perfect position to do all sorts of naughty things!" Grell grinned widely, baring his pointed teeth as he wriggled his hips under Sebastian.

Sebastian emitted a low groan as Grell did so.

"Hehe...I'm guessing Sebas-chan liked that, Hmm?" Grell winked.

"I can't do anything until I have fulfilled Young Master's wishes!" Sebastian spoke again in the same tone.

Grell wriggled his hips again.

Sebastian let out yet another low groan, but this time slightly louder. He stood up and threw Grell into a store cupboard.

"Stay in there. I'll be but a moment."

To say Sebastian walked fast was an understatement. In fact,

he made it to Ciel's study ahead of usual time.

"Young Master, I am afraid I cannot stay for long as Finny has had a bit of a mishap in the garden that I must tend to immediately."

"Very well. We cannot have the garden in an unsightly state." Ciel waved Sebastian off as soon as his tea was poured.

Sebastian bowed then turned to the door.

"Sebastian." Ciel called him back.

"Yes, Young Master?" Sebastian hid his frustration.

"You've spilt a bit of tea on my desk. Clear it up."

"Yes, My Lord." He gracefully bowed and wiped it away with his handkerchief, then shot of down the hallway.

"Somebody wants to be outside..."

Sebastian opened the cupboard and saw Grell in the process

of taking off his socks.

"Hello, Sebas-chan." His tone flirtatious and inviting.

"Hello there, Grell. You look finer than ever." He spoke quietly, his fingers tracing up the redhead's stomach.

Grell had a feeling about what Sebastian was going to do,

and he couldn't deny that the thought of it was highly arousing. But he wanted Sebastian to enjoy himself too.

"Sebas-chan, you don't have to do that..."

There's was a slight hint of doubt in Grell's voice.

"I want to." Sebastian whispered, and pulled down the remaining pieces of clothing, springing free Grell's cock. Sebastian opened up and closed around it, swirling his tongue from base to tip, then sucking away the saliva. He felt Grell's hand run through his hair. Grell let his head fall back against the wall as he let out a low groan. His hold on Sebastian's hair tightened as the demon moved his mouth up and down the Reaper's length.

Sebastian groaned at the feeling of the redhead pull at his hair, and the vibrations caused Grell's pulse to rise. Sebastian could tell that it had an effect of Grell and groaned again, this time for longer.

"Sebas-chan..." Grell whispered. "I can't last much longer..."

Sebastian clamped gently onto the redhead's length and scraped his teeth from base to tip then withdrew. In time for Grell to release onto the floor.

He slid down the wall until the rest of him hit the floor and sat for a moment as he caught his breath. Green eyes made contact with red ones glazed over with lust.

The redhead crawled over to Sebastian in a suggestive manner, tugging on the waistband of his underwear as he leaned in for a kiss.

Sebastian obliged to Grell's invitation, and wrapped his arm around Grell's neck, sending all of the reaper's hair over one shoulder, and brushing against the demon's thigh. Grell shifted over so that he was knelt over Sebastian in a seductive manner, clutching his hair and grinning down at him.

Recalling the earlier events, Grell nibbled softly on Sebastian's lower lip, drawing blood. Upon the taste of his own blood, Sebastian groaned and began to kiss Grell more passionately and held him more tightly. Grell licked away some of the blood pouring slowly from Sebastian's lips and the demon emitted a lower, rougher groan. He stood up and removed his underwear and pulled Grell up with his. The redhead locked eyes with Sebastian and in his most seductive tone, and said "Get to it, Sebas-chan." with a grin and half lidded eyes.

The demon embraced Grell and traced up his thigh and whispered in his ear "Hands against the wall." The redhead obliged and waited for Sebastian. He put his hands onto Grell's hips and looked over to him, he was staring back at eyes filled with lust.  
"Ready?" Sebastian asked.  
"Yes." Grell whispered back, begging for Sebastian to fill him.

Sebastian pushed his erection into Grell's entrance and willed himself to stay still while the Reaper's body adjusted to having the demon's member inside of it. Ragged breaths came out of the fanged mouth as he gripped the wall as much as he could.

Once certain the reaper was adjusted, the demon began to delve deeper into Grell. Slowly at first to pick up a rhythm. The pair of them breathing heavily. Beads of sweat started to drip down Sebastian's forehead, he didn't bother to wipe them away. Instead; he took one of his hands and scratched down Grell's back, making the redhead flick his head back and exhale a large amount of air out of pleasure.

"S-Sebastian!" Grell began breathlessly, "Faster! Please!" Sebastian was quick to comply and soon picked up the pace of his thrusts, black fingernails digging into Grell's hips left small red marks.

Deciding to mark the redhead as his own, he latched himself onto the pale neck and began to suck and lick there, making sure to leave a large love bite. Grell couldn't help but let out a loud moan, Sebastian covered his mouth. "Don't want anyone to hear, now do we?" He whispered and carried on making his love bite.

Once satisfied with the mark, he carried on thrusting himself in Grell. Making sure to hit his sweet spot every time.  
"How l-long can you go on for?" Grell whispered breathlessly.  
Sebastian didn't answer, his pace was speeding up, his breath ragged. He was close, really close.

Sebastian reached around to Grell's neglected member and began to pump him in time with his thrusts. He was determined to make Grell cum before him, and he was beginning to wish that they weren't in a store cupboard, so that the redhead could make noises and not have to be silenced for fear of being found.

Grell soon came all over Sebastian's hand with a loud cry which could not be covered in time, but neither cared anymore.

"Is everything all right in there?" A faint, worried call from Mei-Rin startled the pair. "I need to be in there for sheets, Sebastian-sama. Are you all right?"  
"Go to the other cupboard! I seemed to have spilt wine on these sheets!" Sebastian yelled back. "Hurry! I must fix these!"  
"Yes, Sebastian-sama!" Mei-Rin ran, her footsteps getting fainter and fainter.  
"Close one Sebas-chan..." Grell moaned. "Seriously are you done-"  
Sebastian came into Grell, the blissful feeling spreading throughout the both of them, then they both fell into a tired, naked heap on the ground.

Once their breathing returned to normal, Sebastian stood and began to get dressed before a hand reached out and grabbed his wrist.  
"Don't leave, Sebas-chan."  
"I have to leave, Grell, I have a job to do."  
Grell pouted and looked up as Sebastian with puppy eyes.

"I'm a demon," Sebastian started, "Those eyes don't work on such a species." He turned his back and shrugged on his waistcoat.  
"When can we do this next, Sebas-chan?" Grell asked, also getting dressed.  
"I don't know," Sebastian admitted, "This job keeps you on your toes."  
"Sebastian!"  
"Speak of the little buggar..." Sebastian muttered. "I have to go, Grell." He walked out the cupboard door after quickly pecking him on the lips.  
"I don't know how you put up with it, Sebas-chan."  
"Ahh," Sebastian winked. "I am just one hell of a butler."

* * *

This was an RP between my friend and I. I hope you enjoyed it. This is the first smut scene I've ever written, so there are probably mistakes.


End file.
